Father of Mine
by Freakin' Yoda
Summary: As the First Wizarding War began to grow out of control, Sirius Black was forced to separate from his daughter. Now, twelve years later, Remus Lupin - now knowing of Sirius' innocence - arrives in America to bring Reagan back for her fourth year of school. However, as the ever growing threat of Voldemort draws closer, she and all around her will be placed in unimaginable danger.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will mostly take place in place of the Goblet of Fire. So, the events of the first three books still happened as they happened in the books unless otherwise noted. However, the first chapter is a flashback/intro of sorts to set things up. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no one. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, whom I will never be able to even hold a candle to (although I am still bitter about certain deaths in the series.) The song for the title of the story and this chapter belongs to Everclear and the ending song belongs to Bob Dylan.**

**So please, no one sue. I'm a poor college student and if any less money means I don't eat.**

_**November, 1980**_

The motorcycle engine roared against the otherwise quiet night sky as Sirius Black made his journey home. Having just left an Order of the Phoenix meeting, his eyes were drooping slightly as he yawned in the night air. He had always been one for adventure and excitement, diving headfirst into a situation if he thought it was the right thing to do, or even just the fun thing to do, so when the Order had first formed, he was one of the first to sign his name on the list. It sounded exactly like his kind of gig. It was slightly unorganized and extremely dangerous, but the part of him that still felt like a young boy from Hogwarts was screaming for a new adventure, while the man he had become knew that this was of the utmost importance, not just for him, but for his family and friends.

Of course, it only encouraged him that Remus, James, and Peter had signed up as quickly as he had. The Marauders had to stick together, it was all or none as far as he was concerned and he was not about to let his best friends go toe to toe with Voldemort while he sat on the sidelines.

Yet, part of him still felt guilty. He was a man now; a man with responsibilities and obligations that he felt sometimes took a backseat to the Order, which was absolutely unacceptable. He sighed, hoping that the reign of terror Voldemort was currently creating would soon die out so that he and his loved ones could have somewhat normal lives.

As he neared his home, he glanced at his watch, sighing as he saw how late it was, before looking up. When he did, the green light he saw illuminating the night sky was undeniable.

"Huh?"

He looked closer, and, as his eyes focused, his heart dropped into his stomach and a shiver ran through his body.

"No." He muttered. "No, no no no no no."

There, above his house, was the Dark Mark.

Increasing the speed, Sirius made it above his house then sent the bike into a dangerous dive, not caring as the ground rushed toward him at an alarming rate, glad, not for the first time, that his house lay in a fairly secluded area. He landed the bike half-hazardly, jumping off and pushing it aside, uncaring that it crashed to the ground as he took off in a dead sprint, wand at the ready, yelling along the way.

"Addison! Addison!" He threw open the door and frantically looked around, running along the trashed first floor of the house, flinging doors open with such force they bounced against the walls. Through the foyer, living room, dinning room, and finally, the kitchen.

Furniture was overturned, pictures had been ripped off the wall. Lamps laid shattered on the floor. The home that Addison had spent over a year decorating and making more "homely" was in shambles. Personal belongings littered the floor, giving off the impression that a tornado had ripped through the home, and, in effect, to the very fiber of Sirius' being. His worry, however, wasn't the house, or his belongs, but rather the only two things in the home that really matter to him.

He turned to stone when his eyes took in the scene in front of him. There, motionless on the floor, was his wife. Her blonde hair lay in all different directions as her now unseeing grey eyes looked toward the ceiling.

"ADDISON!"

He fell to his knees, gathering her in his arms, shaking her gently in an attempt to wake her, not allowing himself to believe what he already knew was true.

"Addy, wake up honey. Addison, look at me. Come on sweetheart." He pleaded, tears building in his eyes as he clung to her, burying his head into her neck and hair, unable to hold back the sobs that now wracked his body.

Sirius didn't hear the front door open behind him, or the two men that ran through his house, calling out his name.

"Bugger." Lupin muttered, looking around the decimated house.

"SIRIUS!" James managed to scream around the lump in his throat. "ADDY!"

"Oh no."

"Merlin."

It wasn't until a hand rested on his shoulder that Sirius pulled away from his wife and looked up.

Seeing his two best friends, Remus and James, he let out a shaky breath. "She…she's gone."

"Sirius, I…" Lupin began sorrowfully, as James stood unmoving tears already falling from his own eyes that stayed transfixed on the blonde in Sirius arms.

They all remained motionless, until Sirius grew wide-eyed, a look of absolute panic replacing the heartbreaking pain etched on his face moments before.

"Reagan." He muttered then quickly, but gently, lowered his wife down on the ground and stood up.

"Wait, what?" Lupin asked, terror creeping into his voice.

"Reagan. I haven't seen her…what if…" He quickly shook his head as if clearing the thought from it. "Reagan!" He stood up, barreling through the house.

"Reagan!" James shouted, snapping out of his shocked state, leaving the room just as quickly.

"Reagan! Make some noise for Daddy! Come on honey!" Sirius could be heard shouting through the house as doors slammed open, desperately looking for his daughter.

Remus turned to follow, but, before he could, a rolled up piece of parchment gripped in Addison's hand caught his eye. Kneeling next to her, he gently pulled it free, glancing at the blank paper, confused. Moments later, recognition dawned on his face as he realized what he must be holding. Addison had always found the Marauders' map extremely interesting, even before her and Sirius started dating during his sixth year. So after they bought their new house, Sirius helped her make her own map of the place, just to see how it worked.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Lupin whispered, hitting the map with his wand. When he did, ink instantly danced across the paper, forming the blueprint of the house, as well as the people currently inside. Lupin smiled sadly before looking down at the deceased blonde woman.

"You did it sweetie." He said softly, reaching down and closing her eyelids then hurried toward the stairs, paper still in hand.

"Reagan! Reagan!" Sirius shouted in pure panic, taking the steps two at a time as he bounded back into the living room, having already checked every room twice. "Reagan!"

Having triple checked all the rooms Sirius had just looked in, James hurried down the stairs after him, seeing him frantically looking around the first floor rooms, still calling his daughter's name.

"Sirius." James's gentle voice was ignored as the dog animagus dug through the debris in the living room.

"Sirius." Again ignored.

"SIRIUS!" He finally shouted. The longer haired man turned around and, upon seeing the look in James's eyes, shook his head silently, more tears breaking the surface and trialing down his cheeks.

"No."

"Sirius, she isn't here. They either took her or…" James' voice trailed off as Sirius slid down the wall, sitting with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

"They killed them." He muttered, tears streaming. "They took my baby."

Quickly dropping down in front of him, James pulled his best friend into a hug, allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder as the tears dampened the shirt between the two. Sirius kept repeating an incoherent mantra, of which James could only make out "Addy," "dead," "my baby," and "Reagan."

James continued to hold Sirius tightly, as though he was the only thing keeping him from falling apart. He barely held back his own sob as he thought of Addison, a girl whom he had loved like a sister since she had joined the Quidditch team during her second year. His mind raced to his own wife and child and how devastated he would be if he lost either of them. His heart suddenly ached to be home and be with them, to have Lily hold him and tell him everything would be okay, but he couldn't leave, wouldn't leave, knowing he was needed here at the moment, consoling his best friend.

Suddenly, the shrill cry of an infant broke the ominous silence that had settled around the sobs. Sirius's head shot up faster than a snitch as he looked around, the despair in his eyes temporarily replaced by a glimmer of hope. "Reagan?" He questioned, scrambling to his feet, almost falling in his haste, before rushing to the stairs, taking them two at a time. He hurried to the linen closet, where the crying seemed to be coming from.

Lupin stepped away from the closet, carefully holding a wailing bundle in his arms.

"She's okay Sirius." He said softly. "Addison wrapped her in an invisibility cloak and hid her before…" He let his voice trail off, not wanting to burst the happy bubble now surrounding Sirius at the realization that his daughter was still alive and with him, before he handed the baby, wrapped tightly in a blanket, to him.

"Reagan." Sirius breathed softly, immediately snuggling his daughter to him, more tears falling down his face as he looked at the still crying three-and-a-half-month old child. Letting out a shaky breath, his shoulders slumped with relief as he studied her carefully, making sure she wasn't harmed. "Shhh. It's alright, Pup, it's alright. Daddy's here now and he'll keep you safe."

The child's cries instantly quieted, as Sirius bounced her up and down slightly, moving his body from side to side to appease her.

"Wait, why didn't we hear her crying?" James asked.

"Silencing spell." Lupin explained. "It looks like Addison figured if no one could see or hear Reagan they couldn't hurt her. Addy was holding her version of the Marauders' map; I looked at it and saw Reagan."

Sirius looked up toward the ceiling, biting his bottom lip as he blinked back tears then down at his daughter, who was now laughingly looking up at him, reaching up with her hand to grab a strand of hair and pull on it, her bright blue eyes still maintaining all the sparkle of wonder and innocence, completely unaware of the horror that had just transpired in the kitchen moments before.

"I got you Pup. Daddy's got you." He kissed her on the cheek, before holding her tight against his chest and shoulder again. "Daddy will always have you."

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP

An hour and a half later, a small group had formed in Sirius's house as the news had spread about Addison's death. Her body had already been removed from the house, taken to St. Mungo's as friends and members of the Order slowly filed in to show their support to Sirius and young Reagan.

"Thanks Minerva." Sirius said quietly as she placed a cup of tea in front of him. Adjusting the now fussing infant so he only needed one arm to hold her, he took a drink with the other, the despair clearly shining through in his bloodshot, puffy eyes.

He rubbed one hand down his face, resting his elbow on the table before hiding his head behind it, taking in a shaky breath. He felt a hand rest on his back, rubbing it comfortingly before resting on his shoulder and squeezing.

Looking up, he flashed Lily a weak smile and seeing her tear stained face and the small baby boy nearly asleep in her arms, he rested his free hand on hers, squeezing softly. "Evans, why don't you and James get the little guy out of here? You all look exhausted."

She shook her head quickly. "You need us here, Sirius."

"Lily…" 

"We're not going anywhere Padfoot." James's voice broke in as he stood beside his wife; his hand resting on Sirius's other shoulder, dried tear tracts on his face.

"Well, at least put the little guy to bed. It can't be good for Harry to be up this late. You can put him in Reagan's crib upstairs. There's a day bed and Addy's rocking chair is…"

His voice trailed off as Lily squeezed his shoulder again. "Okay." She agreed. "Do you need anything before I take Harry upstairs?"

He shook his head, the movement causing Reagan to start wriggling even more. Securing her with both arms, he shushed her softly and rested her head in the crook of his elbow again, attempting to get her to sleep.

Lily nodded, giving James a quick kiss before taking Harry upstairs.

James sat down on one side of Sirius, Lupin on the other, as the long haired man looked up toward the ceiling, running a hand down his face as tears started to building in his eyes again.

Minerva McGonagall placed a hand over her mouth, taking in a shaky breath as she walked into the other room where Moody, Kingsley, and Arthur Weasley were.

Frank Longbottom was standing next to Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid, whispering in hushed voices, before the Headmaster gently pushed off the wall, excusing himself as he somberly made his way over to the grieving man.

"Sirius." His soft voice broke through the tense silence, "let's step outside for a moment."

He looked up, unsure. "I, uh…" He cleared his throat, working past the lump that had formed. "I don't think Reagan should be outside. It's a little too cold for her."

"We'll watch her, Padfoot." Remus offered.

Sirius quickly shook his head, instinctively holding his daughter tighter. "No."

"Sirius. This is currently the safest house on the planet. Nothing will happen to her." The werewolf coaxed, but could tell before his sentence was over he wasn't getting anywhere. However, as Dumbledore took over the convincing, Sirius's reaction seemed to change.

"It will only be for a brief moment, Sirius. Besides, I think the fresh air would do you good."

Glancing between Dumbledore and then his two best friends, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just a minute, right?"

"You have my word."

"And you guys are sure you can watch her until I get back?"

James nodded. "Absolutely. Now, let me see my Goddaughter."

With a deep frown and weary eyes, Sirius looked down at his daughter, lifting her up to snuggle for a moment before kissing her on the forehead. "Daddy's just stepping outside for a second. I'll be right back Pup. I promise."

With great care, he handed her to James, who smiled down at the baby as she who acted as though she were about to start crying. "Oh, don't you start crying, Pup. I know I'm not as pretty as your Aunt Lily, but your Uncle Prongs isn't _that _ugly."

Sirius stepped forward, wanting to take his daughter back, not able to bear hearing her cry, but stopped when he saw the baby smile up at her Godfather, even laughing a little.

"You would laugh at that you little booger." He said, tickling her belly lightly.

The dog anamagius stared at the two, uncertain in leaving his daughter. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Sirius. She'll be right here when you get back." Lupin swore, the conviction in his eyes leaving room for Sirius to do little but nod before looking at Dumbledore who smiled softly.

"Just five minutes Sirius. We shalln't be long."

He sighed, still eyeing his daughter reluctantly before standing and following Dumbledore outside. Tucking his hands into his robe pockets, he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, continually glancing over his shoulder to look toward the door they had just stepped through.

"Sirius…"

"Look, Dumbledore, if you're just planning to ask how I'm doing or give me some 'she's in a better place' pep talk, please, just save it and let me get back to my daughter."

"Sirius, I certainly would not insult you by asking how you're doing when it is so clear you are distraught, and of course, it would be highly inappropriate for me to attempt to devalue your grief."

"Then what are we doing out here?"

Dumbledore sighed, as if he knew what he was about to say would not be received well. "I think that it may be best if you took sometime away from the Order."

"What?" A dangerous edge formed in his voice as his eyes narrowed, the pain quickly giving way to fury. "My wife was just murdered by Death Eaters or Voldemort or who the bloody hell knows and you want me to walk away? I want answers, Albus. I want blood."

"And that is exactly why you should step back Sirius." His hand shot up as Sirius opened his mouth. "Sirius, you are so focused on revenge right now that you would walk right into a nest of Death Eaters if you thought you'd get a chance to take on whoever killed Addison."

"Bloody right I would."

"You would die to get revenge?"

"I want whoever did this to pay."

"So, you'd want me to keep you on the Order like nothing happened, and then, when we find out who killed Addison, send you after them and thus orphan Reagan?"

Sirius looked up, wide-eyed at the implications of his current idea for his next course of action. "I-."

"Sirius, I will not send a man to his doom and leave a child without her parents. I know you want to avenge Addison, but I urge you to wait until you're once again able to think rationally. She would want justice, but not at the price of her daughter being fatherless."

The moonlight glistened against the tears that were now falling down Sirius' cheeks. Wiping them quickly, he nodded. "Okay. I'll take some time away."

"Good." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now, this leads me to a more…difficult topic." Dumbledore looked toward Sirius, and the sadness and despair in his eyes almost caused him to lose his nerve. But, swallowing the lump in his throat, he continued. "If something were to happen…"

"James and Lily take Reagan. If they can't, Remus." Sirius offered like it was the simplest of concepts.

"And what of Peter?"

"He…umm…he doesn't do very well with kids. Reagan just starts crying every time he holds her. Harry too. Not sure why. I think he was actually relieved when I didn't name him as second guardian."

"Very well. But," Dumbledore ran a hand down his beard. "If something were to happen to threaten the entire Order and Reagan were not safe with either you or the others…"

"You think it'll come to that?"

"I think it's best if we're prepared for the worst possible scenario."

Sirius ran a hand down his face as he let out a long, drawn out breath, the events of the day clearly wearing on him tremendously. "She is to never step foot in my parents' house. I don't want her to grow up like that or ever know that's in her blood."

He stood wordlessly, taking great care in the decision he was about to make. This was not a light or easy decision. He couldn't just jump into it like he was so accustomed to doing. He couldn't look without leaping. Not with Reagan. Never with Reagan. Everything had to be looked at through a microscope. He walked to the fence at the edge of the yard, resting against it as he thought. This wasn't his decision to make alone. Addison should be there with him, deciding what was best for their daughter.

He stood, leaning against the fence, for a good few minutes, before Dumbledore cleared his throat directly behind him. "Sirius, I…"

"Addison's parents." He said, his shoulders slumping. "Her father hates me. Thought the whole 'witching' thing was just a phase Addison would have grown out of if it wasn't for me. Thinks we're all abominations. Her Mum's sweet though and would do anything to take care of Reagan."

"Very well."

"Only problem is their Muggles." He said, strained. "Her father did move them to America a few years back. He's from Chicago. They should be far enough to be safe, but if Voldemort or the Death Eaters wanted to go after her, she'd have no protection."

"If the worst comes to pass, I promise you, I will make sure she is protected." Dumbledore comforted, once again patting Sirius' shoulder. "Now, I'm sure you'd like to get back inside to Reag…"

Before he had even finished, Sirius had already cleared half the yard, making it to the door moments later. He walked inside to see Lupin, bottle in hand, feeding the small infant as he cooed at her, flashing a small, sad smile as he saw Sirius in the doorway.

"She wouldn't stop fussing, so I figured she was hungry. She hasn't eaten since…" He let his voice trail off. "Her eyes are already drooping again. Do you want me to take her up to her crib?"

"No. I'll take her into the living room. I just…need to know she's alright." He held out his arms, taking the precious child as he smiled down at her, rocking her gently. Remus and James following closely behind him into the living room.

He sat down in the recliner and started rocking her back and forth, his soft voice barely audible to the others in the room over the sound of the creaking chair as his eyes stayed transfixed on his daughter, feeding her the last bit of her bottle. He didn't bother trying to wipe or conceal the tears now falling freely down his face.

His daughter stared up at him intensely, as if knowing something was wrong. She reached out with one hand toward his cheek, like she wanted to wipe away a tear. Sirius grinned down at her, grabbing the hand in his own before leaning down to kiss it. Seeing Reagan's droopy eyes still attempting to focus on him and stay awake, he began to sing the song he had adopted into a lullaby for Reagan.

"May God bless and keep you always. May your wishes all come true. May you always do for others, and let others do for you. May you build a ladder to the stars, and climb on every rung. May you stay forever young."

The infant nuzzled into his chest as her eyelids closed and she finally slept, feeling safe and comforted in her father's protective arms.

**Please leave a quick review letting me know what you think. I'll be forever grateful.**

**Casey  
*2 Corin. 4:8-9***


	2. Chapter 2

June, 1994

Remus Lupin walked down the street, awkwardly pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, not used to the muggle clothing, or even the "American" clothing he was currently wearing. Glancing at the street sign above him, he turned left and walked down the sidewalk until he saw a small, two story white house with a blue roof. Enclosed inside a white picket fence was a tiny yard, immaculately kept, not a single weed in sight.

The sleepy little suburb seemed like a quiet, innocent town, where music was played quietly and everyone was in bed by nine. The small child on a tricycle with his mother watching approvingly and the pair of what looked liked sisters jumping through the sprinklers were just a few of the neighborhood youth that were flocking the streets, enjoying the mid-June day.

Remus slipped seamlessly into the fold, looking all the part of a typical American as he strolled up to the picket fence at the front of the walkway. Opening the gate, he walked toward the door, straightening his shirt as he prepared to knock.

Blaring rap music that seemed scarily out of place against the background of the Chicago suburb drew his attention away from the door and toward the backyard, where it seemed to be originating.

_Killing in the name of!_

_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses_

_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses_

_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses_

_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses_

_Huh!_

Taking the side steps off the porch, he left the yard and followed the fence until he was right outside the back yard, where the music continued. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the disapproving looks of the neighbors as they hurried past with their children, as if whatever lay hidden in the backyard would corrupt them. He himself was taking aback by the vulgarity and the harshness of the music that sounded so loudly from the backyard.

_And now you do what they told ya _

_And now you do what they told ya_

_And now you do what they told ya_

_And now you do what they told ya_

_And now you do what they told ya_

_And now you do what they told ya_

_And now you do what they told ya_

_And now you do what they told ya_

_And now you do what they told ya_

_And now you do what they told ya_

_And now you do what they told ya_

_But now you do what they told ya_

_Well now you do what they told ya_

Inside the fence, hidden from the street by the house, was a young teenage girl, whom he knew to be 13, with dark, black hair pulled up in high ponytail. Wearing a tight, green, athletic tank top, she looked skinny, but it seemed to be due to being active and having a fast metabolism, not being underfeed, thankfully. And she was tall, probably around 5'5" already. _Must have gotten that from her father._

At the moment, she was wearing out a punching bag as though her life goal was to beat the stuffing out of it. Kick after kick, punch after punch, she laid into it. Then, she jumped down, doing a round of push-ups. After about 10, she rolled onto her back and did a set up sit-ups, then jumped back to her feet and started attacking the punching bag again.

Lupin couldn't stop the frown that crossed his face. He knew the young girl in front of him was only 13, but yet the music she was listening to contained lyrics that could make a sailor blush. There was no reason the boom-box at the base of the tree should be playing such harsh music.

But, what truly concerned him was the dark shadow that overtook her face as she laid into the punching bag. Her eyes were harsh and narrow, her mouth set into a grim, narrow line.

_Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites_

_You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites_

_Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites_

_You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites_

As the song finally ended with a plethora of f-bombs, she placed a hand against a nearby tree, her back still to the guest, as she bent down and grabbed her Gatorade bottle, taking greedy gulps as she tried to catch her breath.

Choosing now to finally make his presence known, Lupin cleared his throat, causing the young girl to spin around in an instant, hand reaching toward the bark of the tree, where Remus could make out the outline of her wand. Her feet were set in a firm, fighting sense. Her eyes trailed up and down Remus, sizing him up.

Remus put his hands up in a placating gesture, showing himself to not be a threat. However, Reagan's hands never left the tree. However, she only slightly unfolded herself from the fighting stance.

It was then, as she stood still, that Lupin finally got a good look at her. She was, through and through, her mother's daughter. The same heart shaped face with a tiny nose and big, grey eyes made him believe for a moment that he was looking at an echo of Addison from their fourth year at Hogwarts. However, the hair was different, being dark like Sirius's rather than blonde like her mother's.

He shook his head, breaking himself from his thoughts that were now trying to rush down memory lane, before smiling at the apprehensive girl in front of him. "Did the punching bag do something to personally offend you, or is that just normal?"

"What do you want?" She demanded, not attempted to hide the harshness and challenge from her voice. Remus frowned, wondering what could have possibly caused this child, who had once been so happy, to appear to have such anger in her heart.

Maybe she just takes a while to warm up to people. Lupin hoped, before he smiled at the girl again and nodded, deciding not to address her tone.

"Straight to the point. Just like your father, although that does tend to get him in trouble from time to time."

In response, Reagan threw her hands in the air. "Look, like I told the other moron from the Ministry last week, I haven't heard from Sirius since he dropped me off here over twelve years ago, so…"

"Do I look like someone from the Ministry?"

"You look like a stiff, so yeah."

"Well, I assure, I'm not."

"Okay, fine." She rolled her eyes. "Then like I told the other idjit reporter from earlier this week, I haven't heard from Sirius since he left me here without a second thought. So, if you'd be so kind as to get off my grandfather's property." She glared, and, for a moment, her eyes flashed, as if they were addressing something else, a million miles away.

Lupin looked at her wide-eyed, before shaking her head. "You think he just left you here and never looked back?"

She turned and glared at him. "If you're fishing for a comment…"

"That's not what happened."

"Excuse me?"

"Your idea of your father just abandoning you here. That's not how it happened."

She scoffed. "Oh yeah, and how the heck would you know anything about what happened?"

"Because I saw him right after he got back from leaving you here. I've only seen your father cry two other times in my life. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do – deciding to keep you safe instead of keeping you with him."

"I probably should have started this differently." Lupin said, walking in the side gate toward the bemused girl. "I'm Remus Lupin." He extended his hand, which the girl looked at, her face twisting up in concentration.

"Moony?"

He chuckled slightly, before nodding. "Yes."

She cocked her head to the side, studying him, before shaking her head, scoffing slightly. "Please. I gave up on that pipedream a long time ago."

"Excuse me?"

"Just what I said. For years, I thought that 'Uncle Moony' was coming to get me, or at least that's what my Grandma always told me. So why, pray tell, would he suddenly show up now, after over twelve years of maintaining radio silence? Look, if you're a death eater or someone else that has a beef with my newly escaped, so-called father, know that clearly, as evident by his lack of presence for the past twelve years, he doesn't care about me. So, if this is some trap or revenge, you're barking up the wrong tree. Go…find a Potter or something."

Remus stood, his mouth agape as Reagan turned her back to him and bent down to grab the boxing gloves that were on the ground. Finally, as she began to fasten the left one, she turned to see him just staring at her.

"Seriously, am I going to have to hex you or something? I haven't seen my Dad. I don't have a comment. I don't have any way of contacting him. Just...leave me alone."

Remus just shook his head, sadly. "What happened to you, Pup?"

She spun on her heels, gloves falling, forgotten on the ground. "What did you just call me?" She asked through clinched teeth.

"Pup, just like I always have."

She studied him, before jumping up and climbing up the rope ladder leading to the treehouse. Moments later, she lowered herself back to the ground, picture in hand.

Her eyes darted between the man in front of her and the photo, before she rolled her eyes, chuckling humorlessly. "It really is you, isn't it?"

"Marauder's honor."

"Well, nice to know Voldemort didn't kill you." She said. "Oh, what have you been up to for the past thirteen years? I've been fine, thanks for asking."

"Reagan, I…"

"No, just don't. I don't know what you're doing in America or why you're here, but, quite frankly, I don't care."

"Reagan. I came here for you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Look, if you haven't noticed, I'm doing just fine on my own. Here, in America, happily away from all of you."

"Pup…"

"Would you stop calling me that? Stop acting like we're old pals or like you know me. Do you think you can just come here, mention my parents, say a nickname, and we'll be fine?" She shook her head, exasperated. "Why now, huh? Why thirteen years? Does the ministry want me as bait? Maybe collateral to appease the Wizarding World at large until they can find Public Enemy Number One?"

"I would never hurt you like that."

"Sorry, but I've got thirteen years of experience saying otherwise." Remus attempted to speak, but she shook her head. "Look, you don't know anything about me. So, just…go back across the pond and leave me the life you all so charitably bestowed upon me."

"Reagan Abiageal Black." Remus said loudly, halting her retreat, as she whipped around, a puzzled expression on his face. Taken her lack of movement as a sign of encouragement, he stepped forward.

"I know I have not been here for you like I should have been. Obliviously, you have not been happy here. And I am sorry for that. And there are many apologies you need to hear, from many people, and those will come in time. I promise, I will explain everything: why I am here now, as well as many other things you need to know. But, this was never where you were supposed to be. Please, come with me back to London so you can finally have the life you deserve."

She rolled her eyes. "And what if I'm happy with my life here?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Pu…Reagan, if the daughter of Sirius Black and Addison O'Sullivan was even remotely close to happy with her life, a smile or laugh would almost be permanently attached to her face. Not this menacing, angry person."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a freakin' ray of sunshine on a cloudy day." She challenged, to which Lupin just responded with a raised eyebrow, causing her to sigh. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Well, Richard's got a nurse that comes every day, and school has been getting more hostile…" She muttered under her breath, unaware that Remus could hear her with his wolf-enhanced hearing.

"Okay, if I'm going with you, we need to set some things straight. Just because I agree to leave, doesn't mean we're okay or friends or anything like that. I'm just tolerating you until I get to go to school. Secondly, I don't do backstories, so you'll keep your nose out of my personal life and history. And lastly, I'd better be able to fly my broom wherever we go. Access to a quidditch pitch or at least a goal or two would be preferred."

"You play quidditch? What position…"

"What did I just say about backstories and personal info? Now, do we have a deal or is it finally time for you to leave?

Lupin nodded his head quickly. "We have a deal. Absolutely."

Reagan studied him for a moment, before sighing. "Whatever." She lifted her wand, but Lupin grabbed her wrist, startling her, causing her to jump back, pulling her arm free.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized, dropping his arms to his side. "I just thought that perhaps with all these muggles around it would be best if you actually went and got your things, rather than use magic."

"Don't touch me. And I'm not an idiot. I was simply throwing it up there so I could climb up easier." With a quick glare, she headed up to the ladder again. Soon, blankets and pillows came flying through the opening, landing gently on the ground. Books went sailing after, landing atop the pile.

"Sure have a lot of stuff up there. Do you live up there or something?" Lupin commented humorously.

"Backstory, Lupin." She scolded, before jumping off the tree house.

"REAGAN!" The werewolf shouted, moving towards her, but she simply landed in a barrel roll and moved to her feet, unscathed. Lupin placed a hand on his heart. "Are you out of your mind?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you know how many times I've fallen off my broom in a match? Or practicing? Its good training to learn how to land and I've fallen from higher. Now can we get the rest of my stuff and go?" Not waiting for an answer, she went toward the house, causing Remus to shake his head.

"Merlin."

He followed her into the house, watching as she stopped at the door, jiggling the handle that refused to budge. She sighed, resting her forehead against the doorframe, exasperated, muttering "not again" before stepping back slightly and pounding on the door.

"Richard! Open up! You locked the door!" When no sound or movement came from within the house, she pounded louder. "RICHARD!"

"Here. Allow me." Lupin said, stepping forward, to which Reagan glared, but allowed him passage anyway. With a simple "alohomora" the door sailed open, to which Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you can use magic in front of muggles." She muttered, shouldering past him. She walked into the living room and sighed, seeing her grandfather lying on the couch, seemingly passed out, empty whiskey and bourbon bottles surrounding him. Shaking her head, she pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and covered him with it.

Lupin looked at her sadly, as he reached to put his hand on her shoulder. However, while it still hovered a few inches from her shoulder, her head turned slightly to the side, barely glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"What did I just say about not touching?" She turned fully and saw the pitiful look he was giving her, causing her to narrow her eyes. "Please, I don't need your pity."

"Does…does he drink often?"

"Can we just get this over with? My stuff's upstairs." She didn't wait for a response before she turned up the stairs, not looking back. Lupin glanced around the room, and, seeing the state her grandfather in, his shoulders slumped and he hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Padfoot, Addy…I am so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Since it was so close to the beginning of summer, most of Reagan's belongings were already packed, so within the hour, they had apparated outside of Remus' cottage, luggage levitating behind them.

Reagan looked around, unimpressed. "So, anyone can just apparte right to our door? That's totally safe."

"Only those whom the protection wards recognize can make it past here. Had I not already added you, you would have probably been spliced out by the forest."

"That's comforting." She murmured, shaking her head as she followed Lupin through the door, rolling her eyes.

"Now, I know it isn't much…"

He was cut off as he heard her scoff, glancing around the cottage. When he turned to look at her she shrugged.

"Like I was saying, I know it's not much, but, I've had some…difficulties procuring a job for an extended period of time. Not that I haven't tried but…"

She put her hand up, stopping him. "Um…didn't I explain to you about no backstories whenever I agreed to come here. You don't have a job. Whatever, that's fine. I don't need to know anything else. My only concern is having enough food."

"Don't worry about that. You are the sole heir of the Black family fortune, and, since your father is unable to use it due to his current, uh, legal standing, I, as your guardian will have access to the vault…"

"Oh, there it is. You came and got me so I could be your meal ticket."

"No, that came out wrong." Remus calmly interrupted. "What I meant was that your school supplies and books can be paid for out of there. However, I will not use a dime of that money for my own use."

Reagan studied him for a moment. "Whatever."

Lupin sighed inwardly, wondering how to break through to the girl. "Come. Let me show you which room will be yours."

"Oh goody." She snarked.

"Reagan….please. I really am trying here. Could you just give me the benefit of doubt?"

A moment's hesitation, then, "Will you just show me my room?"

Lupin couldn't help the sigh that escaped him this time. "Yes, follow me." He walked up the stairs, turning down the hallway. He pointed to the first door on the right. "This is my room, so if you ever need me for any reason." The next door. "This is the loo."

"The what?"

"The loo." Noting the confused expression she continued to give him, he opened the door, letting her see the toilet and shower.

"You mean the bathroom?" She asked, shaking her head, mumbling something about hating Britain already.

Remus closed the door behind him before walking to the door on to the left side of the hall. "And this is going to be your room."

He opened it up and stepped inside, her on his heels. Inside, the walls were a deep, rich purple. A large window let in the sun on the rare, bright day. The curtains and the comforter on the full size bed were a silvery color. A large wardrobe sat against the wall across from the bed, while a desk sat in the corner. The closet was on the wall adjacent from the bed and a large, full body mirror was in the corner next to it.

She took a step further inside, examining the room closer. She saw a few pictures on the wall, and, upon looking closer, saw they were of her, the maraduers (minus Peter, who had been hexed out), Lily Potter, and her mother.

"I, um…" Remus cleared his throat. "I didn't know what colors you liked. If you'd prefer a different color, I can magic it something else. We can go to Diagon Alley in a few days, after you've gotten settled, and you can purchase some other things to decorate it, like posters from your Quidditch team or band posters or…"

"I don't want these pictures up." She said, definitively. "I mean…I guess you can leave the pictures of my Mom and me up, but, I don't want the others up."

Lupin nodded, flicking his wrist as they fell off the wall and landed neatly in a pile on the desk. "I'll let you go through and select the ones you want to remain there." He took a step further into the room, leaning against the wall. "Now, I'm sure you have lots of questions about why I came to get you now, after all this time. Why don't we go downstairs and…"

"I'm tired. I'm going to unpack and then take a nap."

Lupin looked at her, dejected for a moment, before nodding. "Very well. I'll call you when dinner is ready. Are you allergic to anything?"

"If I say yes, do I get out of having to eat with you?"

"No."

"Fine, then. No, I'm not allergic to anything."

He nodded. "Very well. I'll be downstairs if you need anything. We'll have a guest for dinner, your new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

"Whoa, whoa…the guy from the Chocolate Frogs?"

"Yes."

"Right on. Any particular reason he'll be coming?"

"He wants to see how you're settling and discuss a few school things with you. He'll be bringing the sorting hat to figure out what house you'll be in. He'll also be setting up some wards that will allow you to do certain underage magic that the ministry won't detect, that way I can catch you up with the other fourth year students."

"Wait, he needs to put up wards for me to be able to do magic and not get in trouble?"

"Yes. The underage magic statute…."

""What, you redcoats actually care about stuff like that?"

"Of course. Do they not in America?"

"No. It's America. Land of the free, home of the rebellious youth."

Lupin chuckled. "Very well, but it'll be different here. The ministry…there isn't a lot of love loss between the ministry and your family. They'll be looking to punish you for any reason they can find."

"Wonderful. An even more hostile environment."

Lupin gave a sad smile. "Something like that. And then, after dinner, I'll answer any questions you might have."

"And if I really don't care enough to have any questions?"

"Then I'll talk and you'll listen."

"Sounds terrible."

Frowning, he turned to leave the room. "I'll call you down for dinner."

*LINEBREAK*

"Reagan! Dinner!" Remus' shouting sounded throughout the small cottage. A few moments later, shuffling footsteps were coming down the stairs before the door opened and Reagan walked in, her now damp hair pulled into a loose bun, sweatpants and a red tee-shirt on.

"Why don't you just get a dinner bell or something to call me? I mean, Merlin…" She stopped in the doorway, seeing the long-bearded wizard in purple robes seated at the table.

He smiled warmly, his blue eyes twinkling. "Ah, Ms. Black. It is a pleasure to see you again. I am Albus Dumbledore, your new headmaster." He stuck out his hand and Reagan took it, reluctantly.

"Reagan Black."

"Well, Ms. Black, your Godfather invited me to dinner to discuss the new term and to get you sorted into a house, so, if you'd like to go ahead."

Reagan raised an eyebrow. "You always make house calls to sort students or am I just special?"

"Reagan…" Remus groaned.

Dumbledore waved his hand absently. "I just felt that you would prefer being sorted here rather than with the first years."

"Yeah, well…thanks." She looked around, shifting awkwardly from one foot from the other. "So, um…do we need to do a séance or something or…"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, not at all. If you'll sit." He motioned to a chair surrounding the table before waving his wand. The sorting hat sailed through the air, landing in his hand.

Reagan's eyes grew wide as he turned and she caught full sight of the hat. "Um, I don't think so. That thing looks like it has lice and bugs and just…no."

"Reagan, Hogwarts students have been wearing that hat for centuries. It's a tradition."

"Tradition: AKA, old as sh…" Catching the disapproving look from Dumbledore, she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Fine, just give me the friggin' thing." She harshly grasped the hat, studying it for a moment, before sighing loudly, closing her eyes, and shoving the hat on top of her head.

"Gentle, child, gentle." A small voice said in her head, causing Reagan to roll her eyes inside the eyelids.

_Great, I'm wearing talking clothing now. This is fantastic. What's next, the Scarf of Sexual Preference? _

"Interesting, quite interesting." The hat mused, causing the sigh.

_Can we just get on with it?_

"Impatience, probably a Gryffindor trait, along with all that nerve. Quite ambitious though, and you _are _a Black, after all. Slytherin would make a fine home too. Quite a good mind, as well."

_Oh, just pick. If you have to decide my future, just do it!_

"Very well – GRYFFINDOR!"

"That's great, Pup." Remus smiled widely as she removed the hat and scowled at him.

"For the last time, it's Reagan."

Remus sighed, shaking his head. Sensing the tension, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Remus, the meal looks lovely. Shall we?" He motioned toward the table, causing the Werewolf to nod before all three of them sat at the table.

They started their dinner, silence enveloping them. Finally, after a long, tense while, Remus cleared his throat. "Will there be any issue with her transferring schools? I can tutor her to bring her up to speed if need be."

Reagan dropped her fork loudly against the plate, grinding her teeth. "You know, just because I didn't go to your beloved Hogwarts doesn't mean I'm incompetent. I'm a d**n good witch."

Remus opened his mouth to retort, but Dumbledore placed a hand up. "No one is saying you aren't, Ms. Black. In fact, I've heard you're quite advanced for your age."

"Really?" She asked, eyes brightening slightly.

"Yes. Headmistress Dixon spoke of your exemplary work both in the classroom and on the quidditch pitch."

"So you're good at quidditch?" Remus asked, a slight smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh, she's very good." Dumbledore offered. "Arguably one of the best chasers in America."

"Really? That good?" He glanced toward Reagan, who had once again picked up her fork, eyes focused on her plate, a pink tint coloring her cheeks. "Any talk of you joining a junior national team?"

"Yeah. They totally want the daughter of a mass murder and the heir of the Black family representing their country. Even if they were okay with it, I didn't have a magical guardian to sign off on it.

"Well, that will no longer be an issue." Dumbledore gave a small smile. "I should take my leave." He stood. "Ms. Black, it was a pleasure to see you again, after all these years. Remus, take care."

After the Headmaster left, Remus and Reagan finished their dinner in silence, and, once the plates were empty, Remus lazily waved his wand, sending the plates into the sink, then motioned toward the living room. "I think it's time to have that talk."

"If it's all the same to you," she stood, "I think I'll go to bed now."

"Reagan." He reached out to grab her wrist, but, thinking better of it, dropped his hand to his side. "You napped all this afternoon. You can't avoid this any longer."

She looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Fine, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

She stormed into the sitting room as Remus sighed, looking up toward the ceiling. "Merlin, give me the strength."

He walked into the sitting room to find her sitting on the couch, curled up against the side, tight, defensive. He moved to sit on the other side, but, catching the look she was giving him, he moved to the seat across from her. He sat down heavily. Silencing enveloped the room for a few moments, and, seeing that Reagan wasn't going to be asking any questions, Remus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs.

"Reagan…what do you know about what happened to your parents?"

"Mom was killed by Death Eaters when I was like…four months old or something like that. Sirius kept me for some time or something, but after that, shipped me off to my Grandparents."

"What else?"

"I know that bastard a** betrayed his friends. Led Voldemort right to the Potter's door, got them killed, then cornered Peter Pettigrew, blew him and thirteen muggles to kingdom come. Got shipped to Azkaban for it, escaped last year, probably to kill the last Potter. They got him at Hogwarts, but he got away somehow. He's still on the run."

Remus blinked in surprise. "You certainly seem to know the story well."

"Well, you know, just because I'm good at quidditch doesn't mean I'm freakin' idiot, okay? I keep up to date on stuff. Besides, it's not like any of my classmates ever let me forget who I was or what Sirius had done."

"Wait, you were taunted about your Dad?"

"Sirius is the most notorious mass murderer in wizarding history, well, aside from Voldemort. So, what the hell do you think?"

"The teachers didn't stop them?"

"Yeah, because they were oh so concerned about the daughter of Sirius Black. Get real."

"They were your teachers. They should have put a stop to it regardless of who you are."

She narrowed her eyes. "We're getting into backstory again, Lupin. Why don't you just tell me whatever it is you want to tell me?"

"Last year, I was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. I had taken the job to help ensure that your father would not be successful in harming Harry or any other students." He exhaled loudly. "However, we had suspected the wrong person as of being the traitor; a mistake which took twelve years to fix."

"What are you talking about? Sirius sold out the Potters and killed Peter Pettigrew."

"Your Dad wasn't the traitor."

"Then who was?"

Remus' eyes locked onto the floor. "Peter was."

Reagan stared at him for a long moment. "Oooookay. Look, I think you may have been confounded or something…"

"No, Reagan, Pettigrew was the traitor. Of this, I am certain."

She shook her head. "Sirius was the secret keeper. He betrayed the Potters and killed all the muggles and Peter. He _laughed _about it."

"James and Sirius were like brothers. Everyone knew that. Sirius was the obvious choice of secret keeper, so he and James thought that if he and Peter switched…"

"No one would suspect Peter." The words came out slow and drawn out, a heavy weight attached to them. "He set himself up as bait." She shook her head frowning. "Is that what the bastard told you?"

"Reagan, don't speak about your father that way."

She opened her mouth, an angry retort on her lips, but stopped short, letting out a calming breath before responding. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me he sucked you in with all his lies."

"It isn't a lie."

"Then where's the proof? Huh?"

"Pettigrew. I've seen him. Alive."

Reagan started at Remus for a long moment, then stood slowly.

"Alright, clearly you are a few fries short of a happy meal or something. So, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to just head over to the American Embassy and hitch a ride back to Chicago. It's been terrible getting to meet you."

"Reagan, please. Let me finish explaining."

"You're out of your mind! Give me one reason why I should listen to you?"

"Because as much as you hate to admit it, you know there's some truth in what I'm saying."

She stayed standing for a moment before rolling her eyes, sitting down reluctantly.

"Thank you." Remus sighed thankfully. "Now, do you know what an animagus is?"

The glare he received in response made him feel as though he would be sliced into tiny pieces.

"Yes. I'm sorry. You're a fourth year. Of course you know." He continued. "That's how Pettigrew stayed hidden and how your father escaped. In our fifth year, your father, James Potter, and Peter all became animagus."

"Wait, what? Fifth year? That's not taught at any schools. And it's extremely dangerous, especially for students who haven't even passed OWLs yet."

"Well, they had been studying since our second year," he waved her off impatiently. "James was a stag, your father was a dog, and Peter," he spat the name, "was a rat."

"Why weren't you one? Couldn't hack it?"

"No. They became animagus for me."

"For you?"

Lupin closed his eyes, running a hand down his face before letting out a sigh. "Reagan, I'm a werewolf."

Her eyebrows jumped into her hairline. "You're a what?"

"A werewolf." He repeated. "I was bitten long before I attended Hogwarts. When my friends – your father, James, and Peter – found out, they began studying to become animagus to keep me company during my transformations."

Reagan studied him for a moment before scoffing bitterly. "Well, nice to know that Sirius was loyal to someone, at least for a time."

They remained silent for a moment.

"Thank you." At Reagan's raised eyebrow, Lupin continued. "For not caring about my condition."

Reagan met his gaze, rolling her eyes at him. "I think I have enough reason to dislike you without taking your furry little problem into account." At Remus' laugh, she stopped. "What's so funny?"

"That's what your father refers to my condition as as well. You two are very similar."

"Don't." She growled. "Don't ever compare me to him. Besides, what did you expect me to do, head for the hills? I think I know better than to base my opinion on someone solely on the blood that flows through their veins."

A small, sad smile tugged at Remus' lips. He opened his mouth to retort, but stopped short. He paused for a moment. "Well, anyway, back to Pettigrew. He was the secret keeper for the Potters."

"And you've just kept that information to yourself all these years?"

Remus sighed. "I only found out recently myself. And, given my status as a werewolf and the lack of evidence, my bringing that to light would do more harm than good. But, originally, only Peter, James, Lily, and your father were the only ones aware of the change. Peter used his knowledge as secret keeper to lead Voldemort to Goldric Hollow. Sirius found Harry in the remains of the nursery, gave him to Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, per Dumbledore's orders. He then went after Peter and when he caught him, Peter screamed about Sirius betraying the Potters before he blew up the street, cutting off his own finger before transforming into a rat and going into hiding."

"Why didn't they tell you originally? Avoid this whole mess?"

Remus hung his head. "Everyone was quite suspicious of one another. Your father believed I was the spy and convinced James to keep the switch secret."

"Then how did you even find out?"

"Both Sirius and Pettigrew were at Hogwarts last year. Your father and I forced Peter out of hiding and both he and Sirius confirmed the story."

"Wait. Why were they both at Hogwarts?"

"Peter was acting as the family rat of Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley. Sirius saw the picture in the Daily Prophet and, knowing that Peter was in the same building as Harry, thus putting the boy in danger, your father escaped Azkaban to protect him. Almost got himself captured and kissed by dementors in the process." Remus added the last bit, hoping to demonstrate that Sirius was, in fact, a good person.

However, a flash of emotion crossed Reagan's face. She sat silently for a moment before letting out an angry huff of breath and standing abruptly.

"I'm going to bed."

Remus quickly jumped to his feet. "Wait, Reagan…"

"Wait for what?" Reagan turned around, a completely unimpressed look on her face. "You said your piece, I believe you. I'm not bolting or anything, am I? I don't need any more of a bedtime story." With that, she left the room, the wake of her anger leaving Remus reeling, wonder what exactly he had said wrong.

**I'd love to hear y'alls opinion thus far, especially in regards to Reagan and what you think of her. Please, drop me a line and let me know what you think so I can make the next chapter even better! Thanks for reading! God bless.**


End file.
